The promise
by Alexiel Lilith
Summary: Hayate viajou e deixou para trás Genma, que depente do moreno, se via agora sozinho e perdido... Song Fic Yaoi


Song fic com conteúdo YAOI... Se não gosta nem leia u__u'

Song: The Promise - Tracy Chapman

*** * * * * * ***

**The Promise**

Já se iam semanas desde que Hayate havia partido, e como nos finais de semana anteriores, Genma sentava-se no parapeito da janela de seu apartamento e ficava suspirando olhando a cidade lá fora, com sua vida agitada enquanto ele, ali sozinho, apenas via sua vida seguir sem alegria, se sentia sem vida.

Como aquele moreno lhe fazia falta...

A chuva começava a cair e ele se lembrava de Hayate.

**If you wait for me then I'll come for you  
Although I've travelled far  
I always hold a place for you in my heart**

_O dia estava lindo, ensolarado, mas para eles, dentro deles o dia estava frio, gélido e sem vida._

_- Tem certeza que precisa mesmo ir? – perguntava o loiro, com o ar de quem a qualquer momento choraria._

_- __Sim__... São __meus__pais__... __Precisam de mim... – respondia o moreno que se segurou para não desistir ali à porta do ônibus._

_Estavam próximos o suficiente para que Genma, com todo o desejo que o consumia, agarrasse Hayate e o impedisse de ir embora..._

_Ele poderia ter feito isso, mas não fez._

_Ele ficou olhando Hayate por instantes silenciosos que pareceram uma eternidade para ambos, até que o momento foi cortado pelo alto falante que anunciava a saída do ônibus que levaria Hayate para longe._

_Genma sentiu o coração disparar e se aproximou do moreno e o abraçou. Nesse momento suas lagrimas cariam e ele sussurrou._

- Eu te amo muito... Vou sentir sua falta!

_- Não mais do que eu sentirei a sua... __Te amo tanto... __Um pedaço de mim ficara aqui... – dizia o moreno com a voz embargada pelo choro que ele teimava em segurar. Queria ser forte para que pudesse consolar seu amor. – Não chore, por favor... Eu prometo que vou voltar!_

Genma, deitado no ombro de Hayate, tentava, mas suas lagrimas continuavam a verter, até que ele se recompôs e secando os olhos deu o ultimo beijo no moreno, um beijo rápido, mas cheio de amor.

_- Ficarei te esperando! – disse com um ar de abandono nos olhos e no sorriso que ele forçava a ter._

_E naquele momento, enquanto o ônibus manobrava para sair, eles se viam se distanciando de quem amavam, e os dois sofriam doía nos dois mas apenas Genma chorava..._

**If you think of me  
If you miss me once in awhile  
Then I'll return to you  
I'll return and fill that space in your heart**

_Genma voltou para seu apartamento, quase arrastado, sem forces ou animo de chegar e encontrar a casa mergulhada em um silêncio desesperador que o faria chorar e se sentir sozinho. Sabia que lá ele apenas teria a companhia da solidão._

_Assim que ele chegou, preferiu não acender as luzes, não queria ver nada e seguiu, em meio a escuridão, para seu quarto. Lá ele se deitou e procurou o travesseiro em que horas atrás Hayate estava dormindo e o abraçou, aspirando o suave perfume do moreno que ali havia ficado._

**Remembering  
Your touch  
Your kiss  
Your warm embrace  
I'll find my way back to you  
If you'll be waiting**

_Deitado ali ele, tomado por lagrimas e lembranças dos momentos anteriores em que havia estado nos braços de Hayate, se sentia ainda mais sozinho. Uma dor lhe invadia o peito o deixando sem saber o que fazer, que rumo tomar, sem ter o seu Hayate para guiá-lo. _

_O loiro logo adormeceu _

**If you dream of me  
Like I dream of you  
In a place that's warm and dark  
In a place where I can feel the beating of your heart**

_Enquanto dormia, sua mente o levava para onde ele imaginava estar Hayate e um sorriso se formava em sua face triste, um sorriso de alivio. Uma sensação de paz e calma tomou conta daquele coração triste e aflito naquele momento. _

_Era real para ele estar nos braços de Hayate, e despedida na rodoviária não passava de apenas um pesadelo do qual ele acordara e agora, para ele, ali em sua mente, ele estava feliz, livre e com quem amava. Ele estava vivo..._

**I've longed for you  
And I have desired  
To see your face, your smile  
To be with you wherever you are**

_Quando ele acordou, se viu sozinho na cama, ainda com as roupas do dia anterior e abraçando o, já molhado de lagrimas travesseiro de Hayate, e um frio preencheu todo o corpo do loiro que se sentiu mais uma vez impotente e vazio._

_Ele rolou na cama e chorou por dias. _

_Os seus dias eram eternos, ele não sentia vontade de sair, de comer, ele não sentia vontade de viver._

_Quando lhe visitavam e diziam que ele teria que viver ele respondia._

_- Como? Se a minha vida não esta comigo?_

_Quando se sentiu seco, sem lagrimas, quando seu corpo não reagia a nenhum estimulo. Ele se viu finalmente sozinho por completo, pois nem seus amigos mais ele queria ver, se trancou em seu apartamento e ali estava vegetando. Esperando a morte chegar..._

_E nesse estagio ele, que há dias não dormia, adormeceu e sonhou..._

_Só que desta vez ele estava sozinho no escuro e apenas ouvia a voz de Hayate que lhe dizia:_

"_Mesmo que a distancia nos separe. Que eu não possa te tocar por algum tempo, isso não mudará o que eu sinto por você, o que você significa para mim. Mas, por favor, não quero que você sofra durante esse tempo em que estivermos longe um do outro. _

_Sei que a distancia vai doer, que sua ausência vai me machucar e também a minha o machucará. Mas não esqueça que te amo e o que eu mais quero e vê-lo feliz._

_Eu vou voltar para você! Espere-me!"_

_Ele chorava enquanto estava dormindo. Ouvia as palavras do moreno, as mesmas que ele havia dito, tendo o loiro em seus braços, na noite anterior a viagem._

**Remembering  
Your touch  
Your kiss  
Your warm embrace  
**

_Após isso ele acordou, não melhor do que dormira, mas um pouco mais conformado. Não queria morrer, definhar e acabar por deixar Hayate sozinho. Ele amava o moreno e não poderia abandoná-lo assim._

_Ele se levantou e tomou um __banho__. __Abriu a casa e a arrumou. _

_Fora uma mudança geral. Tanto a casa e ele que haviam passados as ultimas semanas com ar de tristeza e solidão, voltaram à vida._

_- Ele esta voltando! – murmurava o loiro enquanto arrumava tudo._

_No seu coração, aquele sonho era um presságio de que Hayate, o seu amor, estava voltando, e ele queria estar pronto para recebê-lo._

**I'll find my way back to you  
Please say you'll be waiting**

Agora ali estava ele, sentado à janela, observando a chuva que findava. Já estava a horas esperando que seu presságio estivesse certo e que Hayate aparecesse.

Mas conforme o tempo passava novamente ele ia se sentindo triste e as lagrimas que rolavam por sua face demonstravam isso.

- Onde você esta? – murmurava para si olhando pela janela.

Suspiros era o único barulho dentro do silencio mortal que habitava o apartamento até que Genma se sobressalta a ao ouvir um molho de chaves à frente de sua porta e ele apenas encara, na escuridão, a porta.

Forçava a vista para ver que era, mas no fundo seu coração já sabia.

E seu coração saltou quando, reconheceu a sombra que parava à porta, encarando-o.

**Together again  
It would feel so good to be  
In your arms**

E ele, apenas soltou a mala que carregava e abriu os braços, esperando que Genma fosse ao seu encontro.

Mas Genma não foi de imediato. Ficou alguns segundos tentando assimilar a as idéias tinha medo de ser apenas um sonho, mas mesmo assim ele correu em busca desse sonho, como muitas vezes antes fizera e o abraçou.

**Where all my journeys end  
You can make a promise  
If it's one that you can keep  
I vow to come for you  
**

Genma chorava, seu coração estremecia pelo alivio, pela felicidade que o tomava naquele instante e ele não conseguia dizer nada. Como assim também o outro nada podia dizer. As lagrimas jorravam de ambas as faces.

Hayate começou a beijar o pescoço do amado com desesperadamente, subindo até encontrar o que tanto sentiu falta, os lábios de Genma. E ele o beijou com desejo e voracidade, deixando que suas mãos passeassem pelo corpo do loiro.

Ele fechou a porta com os pés enquanto guiava os corpos pelo escuro, sem separar seus lábios, caindo os dois sobre o sofá, onde aquela pressão dos corpos tão colados, fez apenas aumentar o desejo dos dois, tornando o beijo ainda mais quente.

Eles somente se separaram quando o pulmão de ambos exigiu ar.

Genma ofegante apenas olhava o amado, com lagrimas nos olhos e acariciava o rosto dele com uma das mãos.

Hayate sorria e também acariciava o rosto do loiro e depositava alguns selinhos nos lábios de Genma, sendo sempre correspondido.

- Não disse que voltaria? – disse o moreno.

Genma apenas assentiu com a cabeça, a emoção e as lagrimas não o deixavam falar.

**If you'll wait for me  
Say you'll hold a place for me in your heart.**

- Ainda há um lugar aqui para mim?

Perguntou o moreno, que após isso se sentiu novamente beijado com desejo e fogo pelo loiro. Loiro que havia passado os dias à beira da morte por amor, e que agora estava ali, com quem amava e o despindo com certa violência, o beijando e mordendo.

Sempre houve e para sempre haverá um lugar para aquele moreno no coração dependente de Genma.

*** * * * * * * * * ***

Mais um surto musical...

Um song Fic dedicada a Rukia, a Hayate do Fórum YGNS... A Hay do meu Gen *0*

Com muito amor pra vc flor *3*

Reviews, se houverem, são bem vindas!!!


End file.
